1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for the horsehead of an oil well pump jack or pumping unit and more particularly a pair of strap assemblies each of which has a pair of pivotally interconnected components with each of the components including means adjustably and detachably securing the components to the opposite side surfaces of the horesehead so that the components may be positioned in various orientations to facilitate maintenance and repair as well as manipulation of the horsehead thereby greatly enhancing the safety of personnel engaged in various activities relating to oil well pump jack horsehead repair and manipulation.